more than friends
by BlackNeko20
Summary: sue ellen and fern are freshmen at college. they both have a rough start. can they get through freshmen year with each other's help? will they fall in love with anyone in the process? challenge from darkangelsnapelover. rated t for references to sexuality. gay/lesbian relationships inside. don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**More Than Friends**

theme 114-all grown up

challenge: sue ellen x fern femslash piece

-theme from darkangelsnapelover's infinite theme list challenge. pm her if you're interested and she'll doc-x you the list

-challenge from darkangelsnapelover and her boyfriend

-warning: lesbian relationship, some language. rated t.

Chapter 1-Roomies

Sue Ellen carried her box up the stairs. She was attending Metropolis University. She was living in the dorms. She was a freshman and didn't know where she was going. She knocked on her door first. There was no answer. She stepped inside and put her things on her bed. The other roommate was already there.

Sue Ellen started unpacked. She pulled out her Sailor Moon blanket and pillow. She put posters on the wall. She put her laptop on a desk by the window. She looked over her design work. She liked her room. It was bright and so far it seemed quiet.

Sue Ellen heard the door open and looked up. She gasped, "Fern? I didn't know you would be here!" "I could say the same to you," Fern said meekly. She stepped through the door. She let go of something behind her and closed the door before Sue Ellen could see. Fern blushed, "Sooo…we're roommates?" she asked.

"I guess so," Sue Ellen nodded. "What's your major? I chose World History with a minor in Journalism." "I'm just English right now," Fern whispered. She walked up to the desk. "Sorry, but you can't put that there. I have anxiety. I have to work by the window." "Sorry," Sue Ellen apologized. She moved her laptop to the other desk. It was in the corner but Sue Ellen liked it. "If there's anything else I need to do, just let me—"

"We have to switch beds. That one won't work for me. It's uncomfortable," Fern said quickly. Sue Ellen nodded. She pulled off her blanket and pillows. She put them on the other bed. Then she took down the posters. She rolled them up and put them inside her box. She knew she might have to move things again. "Thanks for being understanding, Sue Ellen," Fern whispered.

Sue Ellen shrugged, "It's no problem. My mom has nervousness issues. She…um…takes medication and had to go to into treatment a few times. It's cool. Just let me know whatever you need." Fern nodded, "I, um, should probably tell you something I didn't share in high school, if we're going to be living together and all." "You can tell me anything. I promise that nothing will leave this room," Sue Ellen smiled.

Fern nodded meekly. She sat on her bed and stared at the floor. She took a deep breath, "I'm a lesbian. I was going to bring in my girlfriend, Amanda, until I saw you were here. I didn't tell anyone at Lakewood High in case—" "They'd be judgmental?" Sue Ellen guessed. Fern nodded. "Well it really doesn't matter to me. I'm friends online with a bisexual girl that goes here. I plan on meeting up with her tonight. You should come along. She's a junior so she knows the support groups."

"Oh, no, that would mean coming out, and—" "They can help you with that, and the meetings are private. I talked with her a lot because…well, I don't know what I am. I've had feelings for boys, but I've had feelings for girls too. That's why we're meeting up, so I can meet the others. I hear there's a queer guy in the group named Donnie that's really funny," Sue Ellen giggled. Fern wasn't laughing. "You'll just have to jump in, okay? You won't know until you do."

"Amanda and I are private people. We don't want anyone to know. If her parents find out, they won't pay for her schooling," Fern pleaded. "I can't go. I'm sorry, I just can't." "Fine, but if you need anything, just ask," Sue Ellen said. "You know, I have to leave, but you can move my stuff wherever it needs to go as long as you don't break anything."

Fern nodded and watched Sue Ellen leave. She texted Amanda a moment later. She entered the room. The girls kissed and sank onto the bed. Amanda tried to reach into Fern's shirt. Fern pulled away.

"What's wrong? You seem really tense. Bad roomie?" Amanda asked. Fern shook her head, "No, it's a girl I went to school with. I told her about us, and—"

"You WHAT?" Amanda demanded. She stood up so quickly that Fern fell over on the bed. "She's bi-curious or something. She's really understanding. She keeps secrets. She knows about what happened freshman year but she's never told anyone."

"You told her about what your mom's friend did to you?" Amanda asked. Fern nodded, "She knows everything," she whispered. Amanda sat down on the foot of the bed. "Wow, I thought you'd never told anyone that. It's okay, really, but…if anyone finds out about us—" "I know, you'll lose your parents' money and that's all you have to live on. I get it. Just…maybe you can meet her tonight. She's going to meet some bisexual chick on campus—"

"Oh god, I bet it's Prunella!" Amanda scoffed. "She thinks she knows everything about the community. She thinks we should all let our pride flag fly. Well some of us just can't do that. Please, don't go to them. If they see us together—" "I know, Mandy," Fern said. She crawled to Amanda. Amanda held her. They kissed before cuddling on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Broken

Sue Ellen didn't realize her online friend was Prunella. She greeted her and sat down with her. A tall black-haired boy walked up waving like a princess. "Good day, good day," he professed before sitting with the girls.

"Oh, Donnie, this is Sue Ellen," Prunella smiled. She slid a coffee to Donnie. Donnie groaned, "It's nice to meet you, darling, but Pruney, I said decaf," he hissed, showing her his cup. Prunella sighed, "Damnit, I'm drinking yours again. I can get you anot—" "Don't bother," Donnie muttered curtly, rolling his eyes. He burst into laughter, "Just playing with you, girl! This is fine!"

"How long have you been here at Metropolis University?" Sue Ellen questioned eagerly. Donnie scoffed and smirked, "It's Metro-U and I'm a senior," he grinned. "If you want to know my other history, I've been queer and proud since seventh grade. I even went to senior prom with my crush."

"Donnie's high school was pretty progressive. You can't get away with that sort of thing everywhere," Prunella smiled. "Elwood City is pretty conservative. That's why Sue Ellen here never looked into herself before for answers." "Well how did you know?" Sue Ellen asked. Prunella smiled, "Marina had a boyfriend and thought I was jealous because I didn't find him attractive, in a personality sense or otherwise. I told her the truth, that I never really had feelings for boys—"

"Then Marina admitted she only dated him because he asked her," Donnie interrupted. He smirked deviously. Prunella slapped his arm. "I've heard this story so many times before, dear."

"But yeah, Marina and I both like girls. Her mother was really understanding, even though the boyfriend was a pig and wanted to watch us Helen Keller each other," Prunella groaned. Sue Ellen grimaced. "Yeah, that is pretty disturbing," Donnie agreed, gagging. "So yeah, her mom helped me out."

"I hope you can help me. I just want to know what I really am," Sue Ellen said. Donnie smiled and took her hand, "Sometimes you don't know. You just have to experiment, experiment, experiment, and if that doesn't work, just be yourself. I prefer being single. It's all hook-ups for me. No man to drag me down."

"I like relationships, but only with people I deeply care about. Like many girls, that hasn't happened for me yet. I've liked a few boys, but I've almost loved a few girls, but it all fell through. It's just like being straight just more complicated," Prunella winked. Sue Ellen nodded.

They exchanged contacts then Sue Ellen went back to the dorm. Fern was reading on her bed. She'd switched them again. Sue Ellen didn't mind. She asked Fern if she wanted to go out for Chinese food. Fern said no. Sue Ellen left and returned with a veggie stir fry meal. She ate it at her desk.

A few minutes later, Sue Ellen changed into her pajamas and curled into bed. Fern was still reading. Sue Ellen didn't mind the light and went to sleep. She was rudely awakened by loud noises. A strange girl was in their room yelling at Fern.

"I didn't tell anyone! She didn't either, honest!" Fern exclaimed. The strange girl rushed to Sue Ellen and shook her, "You bitch! You shouldn't have told!" "I didn't! Who are you?" Sue Ellen cried. She shrank into the corner. The strange girl looked up. A stern woman burst through the door.

"You're coming home, young lady!" the woman demanded. The strange girl cried. The woman dragged her out. Fern started to cry. Sue Ellen moved to comfort her but Fern pushed her away.

"Was that your girlfriend?" Sue Ellen asked. "She was until someone told her parents she was gay," Fern sobbed. "They're sending her to reform school. If she doesn't go and get 'cured', they won't take her back. She has no choice, but I know she won't be able to handle it. Her life might as well be over."

"We'll get through this," Sue Ellen whispered. "I honestly didn't tell anyone. She never even came up. I never mentioned you either. I just talked to Prunella and Donnie and left, honest," Sue Ellen said. Fern pushed her away. Sue Ellen went back to bed. She couldn't sleep. She was worried about Fern's girlfriend. She didn't know what would happen to her. But she knew it wasn't good.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Recovery

Class started the next day. Fern and Sue Ellen had algebra together. They didn't have any other classes together. Even in algebra they didn't speak. Fern was too depressed to speak. Sue Ellen wondered if she was really okay. She knew from high school that Fern had anxiety. She'd cut herself as early as middle school. She had problems Sue Ellen didn't understand, but she did want to help her.

Sue Ellen knew to keep her distance. She went to her first LGBTQ meeting alone. Sue Ellen felt lonely even though she knew Prunella. She'd get to know the others, especially the funny Donnie. She'd earn her place at Metro-U. But she wanted the same for Fern.

A week later, Sue Ellen invited Fern out for Chinese again. Fern refused. Sue Ellen asked again. Fern said no. Sue Ellen sighed, "You haven't left here and days. I haven't seen you in the caf either. Please, I want you to come. I'll buy. You need to eat." "I'm a vegetarian," Fern said. "I'm a Vegan," Sue Ellen countered. "You can't win this argument. Let's go."

"Fine, but it'll just be us, right?" Fern asked. Sue Ellen nodded, "Who were you expecting? I haven't met up with Prunella and Donnie outside of meetings again. Or—" "It's not important," Fern muttered. She put on her jacket. It was still 80-plus degrees outside but Sue Ellen didn't argue.

At the Chinese place, they both ordered the veggie stir fry. They took a booth by the window. They started eating when Prunella came in with Donnie and Q, a trans boy from the group. Fern tried to hide in her seat.

"If you don't want them to sit with us, you can just tell them you'd rather us be alone," Sue Ellen whispered. Fern shook her head, "It's fine. It's just that Amanda said a he-she told her parents. I wonder if it was her." "Q likes to be referred to with male pronouns, and it wasn't him. Amanda came up in the meeting. They were sad to see her go. They all knew but kept it quiet. We can all look out for each other."

"Hey, girlfriends, can we sit with you?" Donnie asked. Sue Ellen looked to Fern. Fern nodded for him to sit down. "Whew, thanks girl," Donnie sighed. He opened his box. He'd gotten the beef stir fry with extra beef. Fern cringed. "Oh, another animal lover. Sorry, dear, but this queer eats beef."

"Hey, is it okay if we join you?" Prunella asked. Fern and Sue Ellen nodded. Prunella sat down and Q pulled up a seat. They both got chicken meals. Q looked at Donnie's order and grimaced, "I thought we asked you not to get that with us around." "Yeah, well, whatever. I'm starving! I already had a test in biology earlier and I am beat."

"Sue Ellen, are you still vegetarian?" Prunella asked. "I'm Vegan actually, but Fern is vegetarian," Sue Ellen explained. "Donnie, that is pretty inconsiderate then," Prunella grinned. Donnie scoffed, "Must I go sit in the corner then?" "We're just teasing," Q said, "Unless the girls do mind. Fern, are you okay?"

Fern stayed silent. Sue Ellen answered for her, "She's getting better slowly. I made sure it was okay before you guys came over. I don't think she wants to talk though." "That's fine," Prunella said. "Take all the time you need, and if you need help, let us know." "I want to know who told," Fern said. She eyed Q. Q noticed and pulled back, "I heard the rumor too but it wasn't me. I'm not the only trans around here who chose to be a guy. You can't even tell with some of them."

"Do you mind giving her hints? It's really bothering her," Prunella whispered. Q nodded, "I heard it's a guy she had lab with last year, a skinny kid with blonde hair. He doesn't go here anymore. But he failed when they had lab and he knew her little secret. No offense, but you aren't her first—"

"Q, no," Donnie warned. Q stopped short and obeyed, "I just want you to know we're here for you. Mandy got the short stick on the parental front, but so did some of us. Do you know how hard it is to go home and be called Carly Jane again? It sucks. But, we do what we have to."

"I thought you were out at home," Prunella said. Q nodded, "I thought so too but my granny has Alzheimer's and thinks I'm my sister Carly Jane," Q said. He turned to Fern and Sue Ellen, "She's my baby sister who ran off to join the circus when she was 15. Cliché, I know, but the girl hasn't been back. Last I heard, she was the bearded lady in backwoods Louisiana. I think your classmate Ladonna said she saw her."

"Ladonna's here?!" Fern gasped. "Calm down, sister, she left as soon as she came," Donnie said. "She came for summer classes before going to Auburn for vet school. She told cool stories and caught my attention, so I asked her to come to group for some fun storytelling. She thought Q looked familiar, told us about his sister, and that was that. Don't get so jumpy."

"Sorry," Fern muttered. Sue Ellen eyed her. They were all done eating. They left the restaurant separately. Back in their room, Sue Ellen asked Fern why Ladonna gave her that reaction. Fern shook her head. "Fern, I know it's hard for you to talk, but you should be honest with people. I want to help you."

"Ladonna and I hooked up after junior prom. She likes boys though. She just did it for fun, for the story. I found out later and it hurt me," Fern sighed. "I don't know why I just told you that. I swore I'd never tell anyone."

"It's because you know deep down that you can trust me," Sue Ellen smiled. "Ladonna tells people she hooked up with Anna, the foreign exchange student from Ireland. She's never mentioned you and we talked a lot. You're good."

"Then why does everything feel like it's falling apart?" Fern cried. Sue Ellen moved to comfort her. They hugged. Sue Ellen felt tingles run up her spine. Fern felt the same sensation and pulled her closer. Her tears faded into silence. A moment later, the girls looked at each other. Something clicked in their eyes. They gently kissed. Sue Ellen blushed and pulled away. Fern did the same.

The girls awkwardly went to bed in silence. They didn't want to forget the moment but they didn't know what to say about it either.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Advances

Fern and Sue Ellen didn't speak the next day. But they thought of each other a lot. Fern was confused with her feelings. She thought she loved Amanda. They'd been secretly together for four months. They'd almost done things. Fern was timid though and not ready. Amanda didn't mind. She said she'd wait. But now there was no future there. No more waiting, Fern guessed, just nothingness-the abyss.

Sue Ellen was just as confused. She knew she had bisexual feelings, that she liked girls and guys. She never thought she'd like Fern. They'd shared deep thoughts. They bonded over her mother's friend doing what he did. Sue Ellen knew another victim. It brought them closer. She thought it took them past the border between childhood friendship and life-long friends. She thought they couldn't be lovers. But maybe she was wrong.

The next night was the LGBTQ meeting. It was time for testimonials. Q told them about going home, how he had to lie and pretend to be his sister. They discussed the issue of going home and having to be someone different. It was a subject many could relate to, even the straight people at the meeting.

Afterwards, Sue Ellen went out for drinks with Donnie, Prunella, Q, and another girl. Sue Ellen was pushed into the corner. She didn't have much to say so she stayed quiet. She thought about Fern. She blushed. Q noticed and smiled to her. Sue Ellen looked away.

"Come on, let's talk," Q said. He led her outside. It was a little chilly but they sat nearby. "So, who do you have feelings for? Guy or girl?" "A girl," Sue Ellen nodded, "But it's not who I thought it would be. I knew I'd meet new people at college, and I expected to be attracted to them, but this is different." "I know the feeling. It's hard for me to date though. I'm not fully transitioned so people don't see me as a guy. You all do because you know me. Other people? Not so much."

"I'm not sure what to do about this one. I don't want to talk about it though. I'll figure it out," Sue Ellen said. Q nodded, "Just some advice before we get out of this ice box. Don't wait. Just go for it if you can."

Sue Ellen nodded. She went back to her dorm. Fern was already asleep. Sue Ellen changed and got into bed. She then heard Fern crying. She thought about ignoring it. She couldn't though. It hurt her to hear her crying. She called to Fern. Fern came to her bed and crawled under the covers. They held each other and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Climax

Fern woke up surprised by her surroundings. Sue Ellen felt the same way. The girls got out of bed and got dressed. Sue Ellen resisted the urge to glance at Fern. Fern had to do the same. They got ready for class. It was algebra. They walked together. They decided to sit together. They both had a hard time taking notes. They were thinking of each other.

After class they went back to their dorm. It had gotten colder outside. Fern changed into a sweater. Sue Ellen wasn't expecting it and saw Fern without her shirt. She turned bright red. She felt bad for looking but she liked what she saw.

"I've been thinking about Amanda's situation. It's no one's fault," Fern said. "It was bound to happen sooner or later. Her parents are conservative. They have positions here at this school. Her dad is headmaster at a Baptist college in Virginia. They were going to find out eventually."

"But will she be okay?" Sue Ellen asked. Fern shrugged, "She's strong. She'll either find her own way or follow theirs. She always hated her dad for being so stuck in his ways. She'll either be like him and stay queer or change like they want her to. Either way, she's probably done with me. I should move on too. I should get help for my bad thoughts, and…I should go to the meetings with you to learn more about people like me, people like us."

"What about us?" Sue Ellen asked. She turned crimson. Fern did too. "Sorry. Maybe we shouldn't talk about it. Maybe we should—" "Yes, maybe we should talk about it," Fern interrupted. They hugged.

"I've always felt safe with you, Sue Ellen. Ever since I told you what happened, you made me feel better. Since you never told anyone, I felt even safer with you. You're an amazing friend, and…if you don't mind, we could be something more," Fern said.

"I'd like that. But we'll take it slow. We'll communicate. We'll figure this whole thing out together, maybe with the help of the group," Sue Ellen smiled. Fern nodded. They hugged tighter. They kissed again. They both grinned happily.

That night, they slept in the same bed again. They held each other. They made each other feel safe. At the next meeting, they told people they were together. Everyone was supportive. They told them the relationship would feel weird or different at first, but to go with it. Fern and Sue Ellen knew that was exactly what they had to do.

During fall break, they went back to Elwood City together. They decided not to tell their family and old friends. They would keep their relationship a secret until they knew everyone would be supportive. They knew it was the best way. It didn't matter to anyone else if they loved each other. As long as they were happy, they were just fine.

-end

a-n—i guess i failed the challenge since they never really did it. darkangelsnapelover, i'll let you decide.


End file.
